No Room For Errors This Time
by Skatzaa
Summary: "'You have now received your inheritance.' Great. I have a Voice in my head. 'Yeah? From who' 'Your mother.' 'My mother is DEAD.'" It's been fifteen years since Ari and Angel were killed. The Flock encounters and takes in a boy named Alex, who turns their worlds upside down and changes their beliefs on what happened that night. Sequel to NRFYA. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Hey e'ery body! Long time no see! :D**

**So, this is the long awaited ( ;) ) sequel to **No Room For You Anymore**. DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THAT YET! …Well, I guess you**_**could**_**, but it wouldn't make much sense. :P**

**Without Further Ado, I present, **No Room For Errors This Time.

Prologue

Through the blackness of the night, the boy-man- for that is what he was, not a child anymore, but not quite an adult- sped away. His bundle was heavy, but that didn't matter.

What mattered was that it had played out exactly as planned. He had tricked them, all of them. From that annoying mind-reading child to the battle hardened father, who had gone soft. Allying with their once-enemies-but-now-friends, then killing them off. _Taking away_ members of their family.

Soon, the body of a boy would be discovered. And they would fall apart.

Giving the boy-man just enough time to put his plan to work.

He already had a key piece, held it in his arms as he flew.

The boy-man knew his new responsibility was screaming, but tuned him out. He'd get over it. At one-years-old, memories were easily forgotten, or overwritten.

Very soon, his charge would adore him, love him like a father. Creating the perfect opportunity for the boy-man to implant his beliefs.

And then, he would have his final revenge on Maximum Ride.

**Just a little teaser!**

**R&R, and I'll post the first real chapter tomorrow morning (or, whenever I get up :P)**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Shout out to **HeadOverHeelsInHate**, who was not only the first review on this story, but also my first review on NRFYA.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride. This is the only time I'm saying it! (partially because it's depressing, and partially because I always forget :P)**

Chapter One

_Age 8_

Sweat coats my body, my breathing is ragged. But I can't stop- I'm not allowed to. I'm never allowed to.

"Again!" Is all Dad says. Halfway through the course, for the- twentieth?- time today, I fall. It hurts so bad. I try to move, but for some reason I can't.

"Up." When I don't listen to him, he loses it. "Get up!"

Things that I want to say run around in my head, but I can't move my mouth.

For that, I receive a kick to the side. _How did he walk over here so fast?_ I can't see him, I don't want to.

More kicks, more punches. I groan, hurt, and manage to curl up into a ball.

"You call yourself a man? All I see is a scared little kid." His hateful words fill me. _But I don't! And I am!_ I want to fight him, but I can't do anything to him. It's just not possible. He'll kill me.

Then, it's all gone, and I'm drifting on the wind, surrounded by a familiar song. The black surrounds me, and I feel a tear slide over my nose.

_ Why, Daddy?_

_Age 12_

My back is as stiff as a board; my eyes are looking straight ahead. As always, my clothes are ironed and cleaned to military standard perfection.

He circles, like a lion stalking its prey. My chest rises and falls with each breath, but not enough that he can find a reason to beat me. Not anymore, I refuse to play victim to him ever again.

And then he is in front of me, and I know what he expects. A hand snaps to my forehead- a crisp salute. But my eyes still look out into the distance.

"Alex," _Dad_ begins. I pay no attention. "Alex!" He still gets nothing from me. _It's just a test._ My hand remains in its position, forever saluting.

His fist collides with my face with enough force to knock a grown man over. _I am no ordinary human._

"You will respond when I am speaking to you!" His rage is terrifying. I refuse to show it. I must have this victory, no matter how bad I'll get beaten for it later.

"Permission to speak, Sir." He nods.

"You said Alex. I don't have a name-" He slaps me again, instantaneously furious once more.

"Yes you do. You are now Alex. Alexander Scorpio."

Despite the circumstances, and my throbbing cheek, I allow a small smirk.

Alex Scorpio.

I nod, satisfied. That will do.

But, if I am to get a name change, he deserves one too.

_I refuse to give in._

"Okay, Dylan."

I don't even see his fist flying towards my face. Next thing I know, the world is black.

_Age 16_

"Get up, you lazy scum!"

Before I can comprehend the meaning of the words that have been shouted at me, a boot connects with my stomach. _This is supposed to be my day off._

I shoot up in bed, angry- and for once, I'm not going to hold my emotions behind a blank mask.

"What the hell was that for?" I roar. This is the loudest my voice has ever been, besides when I used to scream during beatings. Not anymore. _I refuse_.

Dylan rears back before recovering. I know I am as good as dead. But at this point, I don't care. I've endured this shit for eleven years- since I could really begin to train, at _five_-years-old.

And I am done with it.

"First of all, you promised this would be my day to relax. Then why, exactly, am I awake at four in the freaking morning?" He opens his mouth to respond, but I shoot him a look. My signature death glare, that I most definitely didn't get from him.

"And I swear to whatever God is up there, if you hit me one more time, I will lose it."

Dylan pretends to be tough, but I can see the fear underneath it. For once, I have the advantage, and I'm finally big enough to take him and win.

I crouch, finders flexing ready to beat him like he's always beat me.

But what do I get?

A chuckle, and an approving nod. Dylan has _never_ approved of me.

"Finally, you fight back."

I blink in response, having gotten the reaction I never even thought of.

"Come with me to my office." Is it just me, or does his voice sound a lot less hateful? I refuse to move and he sighs.

"Come Alex." His voice is soft. It stings more than any beating, and I flinch. "It's time I tell you your purpose in life."

**Oooh, I wonder what it is! …Haha, wait, I already know. :P**

**I dunno about all a y'all, but I love Ari (Alex). He's just so awesome… and easy to write for.**

**Well, R&R! :D**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys :D BTW, I made some edits for the last chapter. Nothing too big, just that before age 12 and Dylan calling him Alex, Ari didn't have a name. Poor kid :(**

Chapter Two

Following cautiously, I turn his words over in my head. I've always known I was special, different. The wings and the powers are sort of a dead giveaway.

It had always seemed like this was normal- training 'til I dropped from exhaustion- until I got a few friends. That's when I knew there was something _wrong_ with my home life.

But I never thought I was created for a specific purpose. It's sort of exhilarating- but at the same time humiliating, knowing you only came to be because someone needed you.

"Please, sit," Dylan gestures to the seat on the other side of a desk. I've never been in his office before. It's nice, I guess. Better than the tiny cupboard I've been living in my entire life.

Oh, you're not an infant anymore? Okay, easy fix, we'll just get you a new bed. What was that? You're 6'4" and bulky? Phhst, you'll live!

But I digress. (**A/N: :D I've always wanted to say that XD**)

I sit, wary. Where is the screaming, kicking Dylan that used to beat me (and by used to, I mean up until yesterday)?

"Let me tell you a tale, from a time long past." I roll my eyes. My mouth stays closed though, because I'm actually curious about what he's going to say.

"Itex- a world wide corperation with one goal- world domination. There was a branch in Death Valley, California. We called it the School. I grew up there, along with my Flock. There was sic of us, all bird kids. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel." At the last name, I see a flash of blonde hair, blue eyes. A pang of sadness hits, and I know she is dead.

"When I was younger than you, we escaped with the help of my father. We flew away, and lived happily ever after, for a time. I had a girl, in the nearby town. Her name was Maya." Dylan's eyes glaze over as he thinks of her.

"She was beautiful. Long black hair and dark eyes. But that's beside the point. A few years later- I was seventeen- we got word that Itex was gone. An experiment named Maximum Ride." A pair of warm, chocolate eyes float in my mind.

"She took them out, by herself. I was suspicious- who wouldn't be? A lone experiment, a _girl_ nonetheless, claiming to have destroyed an international company? But the Flock was ecstatic. So when a bird kid, bloody and bruised, shows up claiming to be Maximum Ride, what do we do? Take her in of course! She wormed her way in, and everyone was so oblivious." He looks pissed, which sets me on edge, wary of a beating.

"Maya got pregnant, and we were going to get married. My dad approved of her, even if he too was hypnotized by Maximum. Then, she really started inserting herself in the Flock. Se babied Angel, encouraged Nudge's talking and Gazzy and Ig's bomb-making. And Fang, my best friend. She split us apart by seducing him.

"Then, the babies were born. You, and your sister. Her name-," He chokes some here, and I can't help but think that this is just a little too rehearsed, "her name was Lily."

I can feel the anger, the pain, the hate building up, but I push it back down. Now is not the time to blow up.

"Our wedding came. Maya, she looked so beautiful, I'll never forget it. She was about to say I do when it happened. Maximum went berserk. She killed them. Maya, Lily, Dad," Odd. The 'dad' sounded a bit forced. "And Angel. But before she let the poor little girl die, she stole her powers- mind reading and controlling.

"She gave us a speech about how it was her destiny; it had been planned since the day they created her. Then, she changed them. Brainwashed them into thinking nothing happened. But she didn't let it affect me. They flew off, leaving me, you, and four dead bodies."

He stops, eyes downcast.

Rage, absolute hate for these people, bubbles up. I shut it out. _Not the time. Keep it together._

"How old was I?" My voice is cold, calculating.

"One-years-old. It was about a month after your birthday."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because," He grins again, for some reason making me feel sick, "This is your purpose. Avenge your family."

I look up, confused. What does he mean?

"Son, you must kill Maximum Ride."

**:O OMGOMGOMG! How could I do this?:O Haha, faithful readers, this is just the start!**

**:P**

**Well, R&R :)**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	4. Chapter 3

**Heyy! So, thank VR and Arch for this update. They reviewed (which I was waiting for ;P) and reminded me to get off my butt and type! Right now I'm writing chapter twelve, so I have a lot for a while.**

_**OH!**_** Question! Should Iggy be blind, or not?**

**And, does anyone know how to upload chapters from an iPad?**

**Thanks for all of the reviews :3 (haha, it's one of my incredibly long and pointless ANs :P)**

Chapter Three

Kill Maximum Ride.

I should feel satisfied, happy even. Then why do I feel sick to my stomach? This dread shouldn't be here. Maybe it's because this will be my first 'human' kill. Yeah, that's it. Forcing my voice to obey, I speak again.

"Where? When do we leave?"

"Maine. You're leaving today. I will not be accompanying you."

My eyebrow quirks up.

"They might recognize me, which would be disastrous. It would scare them off. I need you to insert yourself, make them love you. And when they let their guard down, that is when you strike."

I nod, finally excited about it. The trill of the chase, the kill, fills me. My grin is vicious.

Dylan stands up, so I do too. He shocks me by wrapping his arms around me in an awkward attempt at a hug. My first one in probably close to ten years.

"I'm so proud of you, son." His whisper surprises me even more.

"Thanks dad."

He lets go and clears his throat.

"Go pack. Debrief in ten." I nod, then rave off to my closet-room. My earlier resentment for it has disappeared with the news of my task.

Not having much, I'm done in five minutes. I step out of my room, for the last time, and stop. Where is debriefing?

Well shit.

"Uh, dad?" It's a risk, calling out to him, but being late to this is a guarantee for a beating.

"In my office!" His voice is something I've never really heard before- light, joyous. Walking in, my bag slung over my shoulder, he motions for me to sit.

"Okay. You leave today. Plane takes off in an hour. You will be landing in Bangor. I want you to live there for a week- get into as many fights as possible, without getting caught. I want you to look weak, sick, starving. Then, travel east on foot for two days. You will come upon a small town. You are enrolled in school there. You have four options for initial infiltration." He reads their names off of a sheet of paper on the desk in front of him.

"Hope Ride, age 14. Jacob Ride, age 13. Blaize or Michael Ride, age 12. They all have wings, and they are all extremely powerful, even more so than their parents. Do not underestimate them."

I nod curtly. _This is going to be a piece of cake._

"Good luck son. Remember, I will be here, in California, across the country. I cannot help you if you screw up. I our world…"

"Mistakes are deadly," I finish for him.

"Good. Maximum seems to have lost the mind reading ability, but be cautious. Do not let her trick you, do not be lulled into her fake family, her false sense of security. She will not hesitate to kill you."

Nodding again, we stand. Dylan shakes my hand and slaps my back, making my wings ache. I don't say anything.

I turn to leave, but Dylan's voice stops me.

"Oh, and one more thing. Do not, under any circumstances, inform them you know of their wings. They will feel threatened and attack. And never, _ever_, show yours."

I pause for a second, to show I heard, then continue out the door.

_Ready or not, Maximum Ride, here I come. And this time, it's your turn to die._

**Dramatic? Yes. Short? Yes. Amazing? HELL YEAH! ;) Sorry bout the shortness. It's just easier for me to write. But it also means faster updates! :D**

**Oh! It's been exactly 90 DAYS since I posted NRFYA. They grow up so fast. :')**

**R&R!**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	5. Chapter 4

**Eyyy e'eryone. :P**

**So, this is part of a deal I have with VR. I'm updating! Your turn XP**

**Again, should Iggy be blind still?**

**OH! My little bro just made an account :3 check him out (he hasn't started writing yet though)… BubbaH**

Chapter Four

Who knew a four hour plane ride could be so boring? _I_ certainly didn't. All this time has generated a lot of deep thoughts. I know. I assure you, I am able to generate such brain power.

Dylan. Dad. Dad? Dylan? Who is he really? In the past six hours, I have learned more about him than in the past sixteen years.

I've always wondered, what makes a parent beat their child? But now, I might just understand. Tragedy- complete and utter heartbreak. The loss of the love of your life, and your _daughter._ No matter how much they deny it, every father wants a daddy's girl, someone to protect and love and teach.

And to lose one? Unimaginable, unbearable pain. Enough to make anyone break.

So maybe, Dad does love me, it's just hidden under all the agony and fury. And maybe, I'm the reason for the change today.

I mean, now, he has hope. Right? A belief in the wrongs being righted, in the fact that he can finally move on.

A sharp pain, almost like a bullet piercing my temple, fills me. My teeth grit as a scream threatens to rip out of my throat. I am Alexander Scorpio. I am made to handle pain. It is what my life is built on, what has shaped me and defines me.

The pain becomes blinding, excruciating, and my world turns to white, then black.

**I was going to end it here. Buuuuut A- It was wayyy to short. And B- I just want him to meet the freaking Flock already! Okay, onward.**

_Black. Black, stretching in front of me, like a giant computer monitor, or a movie theatre screen._

_ Images speed by, going too fast for the eye to comprehend. The slow, and what I see takes my breath away._

_ Flashes of my childhood- training, beatings, even back before Dylan- or is he Dad?- began to push me to the breaking point. Ice cream runs, trips to the park, bedtime stories._

_ Then, things I know, and yet have never seen before. Those warm, chocolate eyes. Still bodies, lying on the sand. A dead girl. Large, raven wings. A baby boy, rocking in invisible arms._

_ A cityscape- New York City, if I'm correct. Tunnels, computers, chips. Blood dripping down a torn up arm. A gun. A house, surrounded by trees and aglow with sunlight. Wolf men, robots, hundreds of mutants._

_ The Eiffel Tower, a leather jacket._

_ A brown-haired, young boy, dying in the arms of a girl- my instincts tell me she's his sister. Horrible sadness fills me as I watch her sob over him. Who is he?_

_ The answer is immediate and very, very startling._

Your namesake. Ari Batchelder.

_What?_

**OMG WHAT JUST HAPPENED?**

**Anywho, I'll be posting the next chapter in a little bit. I just reaaally want him to meet them already!**

**R&R!**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'M BAAAAAACK. :P**

Chapter Five

My first thought if, _what just happened?_

_ You have received your inheritance._

"Ahh!" Yes, I admit it. I just screamed. Like a little girl. You would too!

_What are you?_

A voice responds. But perhaps, 'a' is not exactly correct.

_As stated before, your inheritance._

Millions of voices. Men, women and children. All different races and accents, blending together to create something completely different. A lullaby, in the cadence of every tongue on Earth.

_Good. You are more observant than your mother, and more receptive._

I jerk upwards, almost bashing skulls with the teenage girl next to me.

"My mother is dead." The words slip out, hissing around my clenched teeth. My head, cradled in my hands, throbs from the combination of the Voice and my nails digging into the skin on my temples.

"Hey, you okay?" I can tell she's trying to be nice, but I don't even hear her. Not really. My attention is focused inward.

_Or is she?_

_ What do you want, Voice? _Even in my head I sound tired, defeated.

_This is very interesting. That was the name your mother called me, or us, as you astutely observed._

I barely contain the growl clawing its way out of my mouth.

_She was a human, an innocent woman killed by people like you._

_ You are wrong, once more._

"No…" It's a mutter but I can feel the girl's quizzical stare, smell the slight fear wafting around her.

_Ari, Ari, Ari. Just like your mom. Stubborn, and unwilling to see the truth._

_Shut _up! _That's not_ _my name, and she's _dead!

A tear rolls down my cheek.

_Ari, your mother-_

"Please fasten your seatbelts, flight 701 will soon begin its descent into Bangor International Airport."

_Voice?_

It doesn't return.

Good riddance.

My head stays in my hands for the rest of the short time, my claustrophobia finally kicking in.

As soon as we are allowed, I'm off the plane, shoving past the girl. I catch sight of long, dark hair and tan skin, but that's it. I'm gone.

A sign greets me. _Welcome to Bangor!_

_ Well, Voice, I guess it's just you and me._

It doesn't respond.

Go figure.

**My chapters are getting shorter in length. :C This makes me sad. But don't worry! They will get longer. Hopefully.**

**I'm trying to work in some of both Max's and Fang's characteristics, but you can't really tell right now, cause he has no one to talk to. :P**

**So, R&R :)**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. :]**

Chapter Six

_I want you to live there for a week,_ Dad's voice whispers menacingly in my mind. _Start a fight. Don't eat._

A grin lights up my face, sending a mother and her small child scuttling out of my way.

Walking through the doors, I make a snap decision.

"Why wait, Daddy dearest? You don't control me anymore."

_That's not a good idea, Ari._

_ All the more reason to do it._

_ Ari-_ the Voice warns, but I tune it out.

"So, where to now?" I wonder aloud. I glace around, unsure, and notice the weird look from a business man to my left.

Then, I see her. Long, tan legs that any guy would love and dark hair down to her lower back. A car pulls up, and a woman hops out.

"Jo!" The girl smiles and yells something unintelligible. Her teeth flash white against the sun.

With a start, I realize who she is. _Plane girl!_ I turn to get a good look at the other woman, suddenly curious about this girl, Jo's, life.

_No. Freaking. Way._

Those eyes, pools of chocolate swirled in a never ending vortex. I _know_ those eyes. It hits me; I know who she is.

Maximum Ride.

Any growing affection I had towards the girl disappears, and hate takes its place. She is affiliated with my family's killer. She is not to be trusted.

But maybe, she is my key to this family.

Cracking my finders and rolling my neck, I check around me before turning invisible. I unfurl my wings that I know to be pitch black and over seventeen feet long, even if I can't see them.

The two women get in the car and it starts to pull away. For the first time I notice the man behind the wheel. He looks tall, and has tan skin and dark hair.

Maximum kisses his cheek, and I place his face to his name. Fang. My fists clench. Seems like he's still under her spell.

_Prepare to meet your doom._

_ Melodramatic much?_

_ Shut up, Voice._

With that last thought, I shove the Voice out and thrust my wings down.

_Lead me home, Maximum._

* * *

The girl turns her head towards the window. Her face hurts from smiling so hard, but she couldn't care less.

"Wait!" The man driving brakes, somewhat confused. She flings her door open before the has really stopped, and runs in the direction of the object that caught her attention.

A single, pitch black feather lays on the sidewalk, She turns it over, marveling at its beauty. She knows it's no bird feather, living with the Rides most of her life has taught her that.

Actually, this feather is the longest she's ever seen, even more so than Fang or Iggy's.

_Who are you?_ She muses, while tucking the feather in her pocket and returning to the car. _And why are you here?_

Unknown to her, an invisible man with pitch black wings hovers hundreds of feet about her head, wondering the same exact thing.

**Well, R&R&R (read, review and recommend ;) ) I guess.**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm probably going to be posting a lot today and tomorrow, because I **_**reeeeaaaally**_** wanna get to the part I'm writing right now, cause it's awesome ;D**

Chapter Seven

I follow the black car for a while, not really paying attention. Instead, I'm having what you might call a 'heart-to-heart' with the Voice.

_Hey Voice?_ Great. I sound like a pathetic four-year-old.

_Yes, Ari?_ It bugs me that 'he' calls me that.

_My name is Alex…_

_ Yes, we've covered that. But have you ever considered that maybe Dylan has lied to you- about everything?_

That stops me. Could he have lied? I never thought he would. I've always believed him, following like a child looks up to their older brother or role model. They just aren't capable of lying. But when I think about it, it looks more and more possible. Something's really bothering me though.

_What was my mom like? Dylan never talked about her before today._

If the Voice could sigh, I swear it just did.

_Your mother, she is unlike anyone I've ever, well, for lack of better terms, met._ I don't even try to correct it on the present tense. _She's smart, strong, cunning. That girl, well, woman now, is as sly as a fox. Ma-_

"Hey look! They're turning into a driveway. Wow, look how close to the coast we are.." I never even consider the name it was going to use.

* * *

In the light of the moon, I slip forward through the trees. As another pricker bush cuts my arm, I curse whoever thought of living in this God forsaken state.

_I'm sure your mother would take offense to that._

"Shut up, Voice," is my growled reply.

You might be confused. Well, 'we' had the brilliant idea to wait until dark then sneak to the house to 'scope it out'.

Who suggested this? The Voice, of course. So here I am, clambering through the woods in the middle of the night, while the Voice sits nice and cozy up in my head. Ew, weird image.

_Focus, Ari!_

"Don't call me that-"

A stick snaps behind me. _Shit._ In my mind's eye, I see a girl cloaked in shadows.  
Her hand stretches out to touch my shoulder. Relaxing, I let my power take over. I know she will spin me around, then use her 'superior strength' to knock me out. Smirking, I turn invisible. _Hah! I'd like to see you knock me out now._

But when I turn around, she's gone. Huh? _Where'd she-_

A fist flies towards me, invisible to all but my power. I see it in my mind a moment too late.

Then, it's black.

* * *

"Oof, he's heavy!"

"Hey, what're we gunna do with him?"

"I dunno, okay? Let's get him to Mom first." Two voices, male and female, speak. They both sound younger than me, although the girl could be my age.

My body flies through the air and lands on a plush couch. The force of the impact makes my eyes fly open.

"Ey, he's awake!" The boy screeches in- what, shock? Fear maybe?

"Back up Cub." Odd name. "I'll check it out."

Her head enters my field of view and I gasp. She- whoever she may be- is the exact copy of me. Long, blonde hair with natural looking brown and black highlights. Black eyes and lightly tanned skin. Then, it clicks.

"Lily?"

Her head turns towards the boy. They guffaw at me and burst out laughing.

"Who the hell is Lily?" The girl snorts out before falling to the ground. Her brother joins her a few seconds later. Despite the fact that I've already used my word limit for the day ( **;] **), I answer, sounding pissed- if I do say so myself.

"My dead twin sister."

So, she's obviously not Lily.

Soon, my ears perk up. The faint sounds of people waking and moving around hit me and I tense.

_Voice?_ No answer. Of course, never there when I need it. I roll my eyes. Voices these days. I'm not the only one to notice the waking household. The girl stands and speaks hurriedly.

"Shoot. Cub, what do we do?" Her assumed brother's- for they look alike, despite his darker skin and black hair- eyes are lighter than Fang's but darker than Maximum's, and dart around before calmly replying.

"The truth. We found him on rounds. In the woods. Knocked out. Simple." Does this kid not know how to talk in complete sentences? Even I do that.

"Genius, one problem. We don't have rounds together, and it's neither of our nights."

"Oh. That was two things, idiot." Yes, they are definitely siblings.

"O? Cub? What are you doing up?" O? What kind of a name is O? I think these people had some major specialness when they named their kids. Slowly, in groups of two and three, the family files in. I count ten, no, eleven people. What is this, some sort of family compound?

"Sorry Uncle Iggy. We.. uh… we…" 'O' is obviously a horrible liar.

"We were out in the woods when we found him." With a gesture, they realize that I'm here. As one, the group turns to study me. I return the favor.

With a start, I know who they are. A grown up Flock and their families. Then, one words cuts through my revelation.

"Move." I'm started by how similar our voices are. Deep, powerful, and rough from disuse. The crowd parts, revealing two figures.

The first walks forward, his face flashes through the light of the moon for a single moment. Fang. He kneels in front of the couch I'm on.

"Well, what do we have here?" I barely suppress the urge to bare my teeth at him.

"Back up." He listens. _Good boy,_ I think smugly.

The women steps forward and I dig my nails into the cushions to resist lunging at her.

_Maximum Ride._

**Hah! I was gunna stop it here, but like I said, I'm tryin' to get to the good part :P**

Surprisingly, she looks kind, unlike the image I have in my head. Although, I admit that a backstabbing dragon with honey colored hair and eyes is a bit unrealistic. But only a bit.

"Hello. My name is Max." Her voice flows over me, luring me to trust her. Trust them. "Who are you?"

The word _Ari_ is on the tip of my tongue, but I pull it back. My almost slip up snaps me back to reality. _They are not to be trusted._ "Alex." With that one word, the strangely hopeful look on hers and Fang's faces blows away. _What the heck were they expecting?_

"And why are you hear, Alex?" I can't help but notice how she speaks to me, almost like a child. Or a frightened animal.

I prepare my cover story, thankful- if only for a second- that the mind reader isn't here.

"My- my dad kicked me out. I stole some cash and hopped on a flight, and ended up here somehow." My face is the perfect mixture of fear, sadness and shame. They buy it.

"Oh, you poor kid! Max, we have to take him in! Oh gosh! It'll be like Jo all over again! Except, she was little, and he's at least fifteen. Come here dear, we'll get you cleaned up. Hmm… who has an open room? Wait a second. Gazzy has an empty one next to his. Her we go hon, just come with me, I'll get you settled. I'm Nudge, by the way."

How did she do that? Before I even know what's happening, she's leading me out of the room, into the depths of the house.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

The girl chuckles to herself, shaking her head. She can hear Ella following behind the two, apologizing for her sister-in-law's constant chatter.

They had found out a few years ago that Nudge had evolved a new power. It was odd, due to her age. Her incessant talking could hypnotize the receiver, an extremely useful talent for a young mother.

Still laughing, she turns to the couch the boy- Alex- was just on. A single, pitch black primary feather lays on the pillow.

"What the-?" She draws closer, her attention fixed on the ongoing mystery.

"Hey Jo." She starts. Michael pokes her in the side. "What's the matter?"

She smiles at the twelve-year-old. "Nothing bud." She ruffles his hair.

But as she turns away, the feather finds its way into her pocket. _What does this have to do with Alex?_

**Ka-baam! Look at that, ladies and gentlemen, a chapter over 1,000 words ^-^**

**Okay, so I **_**had**_** A LOT of chapters, but I condensed them, because HeadOverHeelsInHate asked me to make longer chapters. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**R&R&R! ;D**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! I love you all (in a FanFic way, of course)!**

Chapter Eight

"Alex…" Something jabs into my forehead. "ALEX!"

"Wha?!" I jack knife out of bed, completely expecting a beating. A scream rings out as I crouch in a predatory stance, taking in the situation. It slaps me in the face.

The girl from last night cowers in the far corner of my borrowed room, terrified. A little boy, no more than four or five hides behind her.

"Hey," My deep voice is rough, so I try to soften it a bit. "It's okay. Sorry, it's how I had to react… before…" Well, my voice is definitely soft now. Surprisingly, she nods enthusiastically.

"We get it! Jo was the same way for a while. Oh! That's right; we're supposed to bring you downstairs to meet everyone." She turns to the little boy at her side, who has to be Nudge's son. They have the same dark skin and curly hair.

"Come on, Colin, let's go down." She takes his hand, nods to me, and walks out. _Should I follow her Voice?_

_ Well, what else are you going to do?_ Wow, who knew the Voice has sarcasm?

_Fine,_ I huff. Treading carefully, I follow the girl. Damn, I still don't know her name. I wonder what she would do if I call her Lily again. Probably _try_ to kick my ass. Reaching the assumed living room, I'm assaulted by the sight of the Ride family.

"Hello Alex! Did you sleep well?" I shrug, not trusting 'Max' still. "Well, let's start with introductions. Breakfast will be ready soon." They all nod and break into smaller groups that I can assume are families. Maximum steps forward first.

"I'm Maximum Ride, but you can call me Max, sweetie." I grit my teeth. She is treating me like a mother would, and it's her fault I don't have one. "And this is my husband Fang." He doesn't say a word. I stick my hand out and he shakes it firmly. It seems he doesn't talk much. I like him; we're made from the same mold. What does surprise me is that I'm a few inches taller than him.

My look-a-like is next. "Hi, I'm Hope and I'm… thirteen. No, fourteen! He he.."

"I'm Jacob. Or Cub. Whatever. Thirteen years, mi amigo." The kid is quiet too, but he's trying too hard to be like his dad.

"Hi Alex, I'm Ella, Max's sister." Why didn't Dylan mention her? "My husband Iggy is in the kitchen cooking." She motions and two kids step forward, hand in hand.

The girl has blood red hair and pale skin, with Ella's dark eyes. Her brother, on the other hand, obviously inherited his mother's tanned skin and dark hair. He must have gotten his father's eyes, because the striking blue stands out against his darker appearances. They look like Yin and Yang together.

"This is Blaize (**One of my favorite names :P**) and Michael, who are both twelve." Ah, twins. Like me and-

"So, I know we met last night, but I'm Nudge!" Again, her words blur together so fast that I wouldn't be able to understand them if I wasn't 'genetically enhanced'.

"Calm down honey." The man beside her speaks. His deep voice, which matches his dark skin, seems to sooth her. "I'm James." He slaps my hand into his and shakes it heartily. "It's nice to meet you." I nod. "This is our son, Colin."

The little boy from before steps out from behind his mother's legs. His eyes are a shocking green that he can't have gotten from either parent. "He's four." The boy holds up four fingers, and I can't help it. I give him a rare smile, and he shyly grins back.

Only two people remain. The girl who led me to Maximum and her family, and a blonde haired, blue eyed man who looks like the dead girl, Angel.

"Hey man, I'm Gazzy." I nod and we shake hands. The sadness in his eyes is obvious to me, though well hidden to everyone else. He has felt the touch of death as well. I wonder who he lost…

"Wait! You're plane boy!" The girl speaks up and I wince. She turns to Maximum. "Remember, the one I told you about? He, well," she gestures to me, "you looked like you were having a brain attack!"

Maximum blinks and Fang sends me a searching gaze.

"Well, I'm Johannah, pronounced and spelled that way. Tengo quince años." She winks. "_But,_ you can call me Jo."

"Pfft, everyone calls you that," Gazzy snorts.

"Whatever. I really remember you, cause you kept mumbling about your mom."

That gets their attention. Everyone but Colin turns their heads towards me.

"What about his mom?" Blaize asks, but Michael elbows her in the side.

"Sweetie, that's rude and you know it." Ella turns towards me. "I'm sorry. You don't have to say anything…" I know they all are itching to find out. The anticipation rolling off them disgusts me.

_Voice, any advice? _Silence._ Voice?_

I wait, knowing I look crazy to everyone else, looking like I'm listening to something in my head.

A steady pain fills my mind, increasing in every second. _Voice?_

* * *

She knows that look. The feral gleam min the eyes, the growl that emanates from the back of the throat. He is like a wounded wild animal, dangerous and unpredictable. His fingers twitch as her eyes fly around, assessing their situation like Max taught her.

Everyone but Colin and herself can fight and hold their own against this human. She grabs the boy and backs away, hoping that her family can take Alex out quickly.

What is he? An assassin? A spy? Maybe a rogue Eraser that has survived through the years? It wouldn't surprise her, with his looks. Those dark eyes are definitely swoon worthy. _So_ familiar, though. _Who-?_

A primal scream rips her out of her thoughts. The sight before he is absolutely terrifying.

Alex is tearing through Gazzy and Iggy, who's mysteriously appeared from his spot in the kitchen, while Hope and Cub are circling warily. Max is eyeing Alex while strategizing with Fang. Suddenly, Iggy lunges. Alex snaps out his fist, hitting the blonde man on the temple, sending him to the ground. He simultaneously sends his foot backwards to connect with Gazzy's temple. He falls.

_That move, I've heard of it before._ But where?

Max snaps into action.

"Surround! Don't let him touch you, he's lethal." They obey, Ella and James dragging their unconscious comrades to the edge of the room. Ella falls to the ground beside her husband and cradles his head in her lap. She strokes Iggy's blonde hair, and the girl is touched by the tenderness of the moment. The sounds of the fight pull her away.

Cub is on the ground, holding a wrist that is bent the wrong way. Everyone else has him surrounded. But no matter what they do, Alex blocks and counter-attacks. It's as if he can read minds, or at least something of the sort.

Finally, Alex has his downfall. With everyone distracting their opponent, Michael sneaks up behind him and manages to lay his left hand on the older boy's arm.

It works. She can see it on his face. With Michael's power, there is an instant. That one moment of confusion and utter terror, where your world is black and you can't do anything about it, when you have no idea what has happened.

_Ironic, how the blind man's son has the ability to blind people at will._

Alex puts up a good fight, but in the end they're too much for him. Max and Fang drag him, kicking and screaming, out into the hall. She follows them, part curious and part appalled, to his bedroom. Max pushes a pressure point, but he holds out. Nodding to Fang, he whips out a vial- she doesn't even want to know where he got that and why he has it- and injects it into Alex's arm. They leave immediately, but she remains.

As the boys in front of her finally slips into a drug induced sleep, a tear falls from his lidded eyes. She watches in shock and fascination as it runs down his face, catching on his full lips.

"I'm so sorry, Mom." And with that, he's gone.

She turns to leave, but before she can, something makes her heart skip a beat.

A lone, black feather lays on Alex's bedside table.

**Phew! I'm done! :D So, I'm pretty sure that you won't like the next chapter (at least some of you)…**

**R&R&R!**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okie dokie, I'm back. Ya know, I really like this chapter, despite what you guys might think about once you read it :P**

**Oh! I would definitely recommend you read **Maximum Ride- Find Yourself,** by **Alliebug97, **and **This is Home **by** wattamelon19 **!**

Chapter Nine

Black. I blink, but it's still there. Rub my eyes. Nothing. Shake my head. Nada.

Oh God. _What happened? No, I can't. I can't be blind! …Can I?_

I think back to what could have been an hour or a week ago. The pain and confusion. Then, no being in control. What the hell happened to me? Whoever it was, they had- or is it have?- access to my knowledge because all of the moves used while fighting are mine. Oh God. I not only have a Voice in my head, there is something that can take over my actions.

_Have to get up. Have to move._ I follow my instincts and stand, feeling my way out of the room. I'm like a child lost in a corn maze, except the child can see his way out.

Finally, I find the door. Now, which way to the living room? Hmm… Left. Definitely left. The questions start up again as I walk. How did this happen? _How_ did they take away my eyes?

_Bump._ Well. I guess there's a table there. Oops. Continuing through the hallway, I manage to run into everything, including the walls, it seems. My foot hits ground, ground, _air_, and I'm suddenly tumbling down the stairs. _Ouch. Ow!_ I continue all the way down, finally halting when I hit what is assumed to be a person.

"God damnit!" Oops, again.

"Sorry, Ella." I have somehow ended up on my stomach, underneath her. At my voice, her body tenses. Fear and anger and hate are thick around her. If I could, I would flinch.

She stands and promptly ignores me. I lay on the ground, puzzling out what happened to my sight. Right before I passed out, in my mind's eye I saw a boy approach me. The one with the blue eyes. Did he do this?

"Fine," She hisses. "Don't take my hand. After all you did to us, yesterday, I'm trying to help you. But what do I get? An upturned nose! Of all the stupid, idiotic…"

"Ella." She just keeps ranting. I feel slightly disrespectful calling her by her first name, but I'm not completely sure what her last name is. "Ella!" She finally goes quiet. "Thank you. But I wasn't ignoring you. I thought _you_ were ignoring _me_!"

She goes quiet, and without her voice I don't know where to aim my eyes. My eyes skip back and forth. I am a ship in a storm without an anchor. My panic grows by the second, and I can hear my breathing go ragged. _What if I'm like this forever? What if they can't fix me? What if-_

"Oh no. Oh my God, please, _no._" Ella sounds horrified, which only increases my anxiety. "Max! _Max!_ Michael, get your butt in here! Iggy!"

From what I know so far, Ella is calm and composed. So her yelling like the world is ending makes my heart sky rocket. Feet pound the stairs, the sound a stampede in my mind. I clutch my head in a vain attempt to block it all out.

"What? Ella what's wrong?" People surround me, bodies move, feet shuffle on the carpet, making my head spin. It's so confusing and completely overwhelming. _Stop, stop!_ But they don't. The sounds continue to assault me, pounding me from all sides.

I can hear the shifting of weight, but I'm left to imagine who it is and what they're doing. For all I know, this family could be preparing to attack, or it could just be the twins whispering back and forth.

Finally, everyone is still. I let out my breath and slowly release my aching head. Cautiously, I place my feet beneath me and attempt to stand. Without my eyes though, my balance is off, and I fall. _Again,_ I tell myself, and this time I am successful. My eyes remain closed.

"Ella, why did you spazz out?" Max speaks up. The younger kids laugh at the word choice, while the adults remain quiet.

Fabric rustles. Max tries again.

"Yes, that's Alex." Ah, Ella must be pointing at me. "What about him Els?"

She sounds so gentle it makes my eyes prick. Is this what it's like to have a sister? A mother?

"Alex," I spin towards the sound, but almost fall over. A hand shoots out and grabs my shirt, but without warning it spooks me. Instead of steadying me, like it was meant to, I rear back and fall. My would be savior lands on me, and the air flies out of my lungs.

"Fang, get off him." The weight is suddenly gone, and Ella continues. "Alex, open your eyes."

Should I trust them? _Voice?_ No answer. Did whoever controlled me push it out? If so, I don't know whether to feel grateful or alone.

Making a snap decision, I obey. My eyelids feel like rusty hinges, creaking open loudly, but no one comments. Maybe it's just in my head. Once my eyes are fully open, I look up to where I've guessed everyone is standing. Someone gasps.

A voice I've never heard before speaks up. I think back to introductions and realize the only person I didn't officially meet was Iggy.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" What? His voice is coming from the same direction as Ella's, so he's in the room. Why can't he- wait. He can't be blind too, can he?

"Oh, Alex," Nudges breathes, the slowest I've ever heard her talk. "He- his eyes, Igs. It's his eyes."

There isn't a sound as the horrible news is spoken. Ashamed, my face turns down once more.

"What about his eyes?" No one speaks up. "Well?" This man has been blind for over twenty-five years. I have been blinded for twenty-four hours, twenty-three of which I spent unconscious.

"Well, we never met, but I'm Alex." Someone shifts. I picture him looking around in annoyance.

"My name is Iggy." His voice is gruff, and obviously ticked off.

"I'd shake your hand but-"

"Oh, is that what this is? Is today National Make-Fun-Of-The-Blind-Man Day?" Feet fly around, in my mind he's turning circles, an accusing look in his unseeing eyes as he faces his family.

"No! Honey, let him finish." I can just see Ella laying a comforting hand on his arm. It's amazing how much the mind makes up in place of lost eyes.

"Um, Iggy?" He grunts in affirmation. "Well," I can feel everyone's gaze on me, even the blind man's. "Okay, long story short? I woke up yesterday, had my actions controlled by someone else- as crazy as that sounds, got knocked out, and woke up blind."

Everyone stops. Someone turns- it's the same sound I've come to associate with Iggy, so I assume it's him.

"Michael-"

"Dad I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. It was just," The boy sounds so desperate that I almost feel bad for him until I realize. _He did this._ I was right, the boy with the blues eyes took my sight. "He was ruthless. He had hurt you and Uncle Gazzy and Cub! He was gunna hurt everyone. You didn't see him fight. It was like, he could guess what people would do before they did it."

It's like they've forgotten I'm even here.

"Buddy," Ella speaks up next, her voice cool, "you know how hard it is for Dad. Why would you do that to someone else?"

"It never lasts for more than a few minutes on Blaize!" He's acting like a bratty little kid. "Anyways, Aunt Max told me to." Does the boy not understand how stupid and selfish he sounds?

"Before anyone jumps to conclusions, or down my throat, let me tell you what I was told. Michael informed me that it was harmless. Blaize backed him up. And I only ordered it because he was flying through us. I've never seen someone like him fight like that. I have to admit it, but he would have taken us down. It's almost like-"

Most of the group erupts into a heated argument that leaves me clawing at my ears. How long have I been sitting down here? Who knows; long enough to make my butt numb.

Someone double taps my knee, making me jump. They then tap my hand, still on my head. I release my hold, and a large hand approaches mine in my mind's eye.

"Come on son." His voice is low and rough, but kind. Is this what it's like to have a real father? Dylan sure as hell didn't act like that. He takes my hand and hauls me up. Noticing we wobbling around, Fang places a hand on my shoulder. Immediately, I feel more steady.

"Everyone." I marvel at his control over this gigantic household. With one word, he has their complete attention, while it would take others sentences. "We can't forget about Alex. He's here, and he needs help."

They murmur their assent. Max takes charge again. "Michael, is there any way to change this?" To my surprise it's not brat boy who answers, but his twin.

"I believe that if Michael and I work together, we may be able to reverse the effects of Michael's power and restore Alex's sight." Unlike her twin, who acts like a toddler, Blaize sounds aged and wise. Maybe it's the Yin and Yang thing again.

Silence; I guess that Max agreed to the plan. Hm, I wonder if, I don't know, maybe _I_ have a say in this?

"First we need a clear space around him." Right as I'm planting my feet, Fang disappears, leaving me unsteady but still standing. A small cold hand holds one of mine while a slightly larger, warmer one takes the other. The second cold hand taps my forehead once, then brushes the skin above my eyes, so I close my eyes. The two hands rest gently on my eyelids.

"Next, you all need to form an interlocking circle around us." The scuff of feet on the ground tells me they listen. They are letting a twelve-year-old girl lead them. The trust this family has is astounding.

"Okay, here's the important part. I need everyone to stay silent, until the song whispers to you to sing." Once again, they obey. Blaize clears her throat and begins to sing, her voice a high, clear and heartbreaking sound.

(**Credits to Google Translate. This is Latin, so I have **_**no**_** idea if it's right. Oh, and sorry if you don't like it. I totally made it up, and I thought it was good.**)

"_Revertetur quod ademit  
Revertetur quod suum est.  
__Revertetur rei indigent ut vivere.  
Oculos eius  
Clavem, ut fato.  
Revertetur, revertetur."_

She starts again, and this time Michael chants the English with her.

"_Return what was taken  
Return what is his,  
Return the thing he needs to live.  
His eyes,  
the key to his destiny.  
Return, return."_

They continue, each time a new Flock member or two joins in. The women sing with Blaize, the men recite with Michael. Soon, they begin to layer it, creating a symphony of beautiful and harsh sounds that weave around me and through me, hitting me from all sides.

A feeling builds him my eyes, almost like an itch. Instinctually, I lean my head back, breathing in the music that surrounds me.

Then suddenly, they are done. The twins tilt my head back to its starting position and slowly removing their hands from my face and my grip. The speak together, for an instant they are one being in two bodies.

"Aperire-"

"-Open."

And so I do.

**OMG WHAT'S GUNNA HAPPEN? :O So, what do you think? Is Ari/Alex going to get his sight back?**

**I reallllyy liked writing this chapter. Something about making the world clear from a blind person's POV is a good challenge. I suggest it!**

**R&R what you want to happen, then R (recommend, of course!)**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys :) Sorry for the lack of updates… school's been killer and I'm out of pre-written chapters.**

**SO, I just wanted to let you know that I'm gunna be **_**attempting**_** NaNoWriMo this year (Wish me luck), so I won't be posting for much of November. If I need a break or whatever or have some sudden inspiration, I'll post. That's all.**

**Enjoy! :3**

Chapter Ten

"Well, can you see?" Iggy's bitter voice is the first to sound. I repeat my actions from this morning and blink, only to receive the same results.

"N-no." It's my turn to be bitter. The hate flows in, ebbing and refreshing with each breath. _Do not trust them._ Dad's words return to me and I almost kick myself. He warned me against this, and yet, I did. Look where it got me.

"Mistakes mean death," I quietly mutter under my breath. "I'm as good as dead."

"What was that?" Ella snaps me out of my pity party. God damn, another slip up. I forgot they were there. I spilled a secret.

"Nothing!" Feet scurry back at my outburst. "Nothing. I-I'm going outside." Hands stretch out, pulling at me, guiding my path. They hold onto me for only a moment, releasing me from their grasp, only for another pair to touch my skin. Max barks out orders, but I don't hear. I don't care either. If they're for me I won't listen, let alone obey. If they're for someone else, well, that's your answer.

A final set of hands shove me out an open door. Light footfalls shadow my movements; I have a tail. Tendrils of wind curl around me, caressing my body. The comforting sounds of nature are interrupted by my stalkers breathing.

A sudden, jarring, jeering realization hits me, like a fist to the gut. I fall to the ground, weak. All my air has suddenly disappeared, leaving me wheezing like an old man.

I will never fly again.

How can I? These people have wings, but I will _never_ tell them of mine. I have already made too many mistakes. But that means I am alone, with no one to lead, to guide me.

My few memories haunt me. I will never feel weightless; never know the feeling of the wind in my hair, the clouds at my back, the Earth beneath me. One of the few good things in my life has been taken.

Why did I come here? They took my mother, my sister. They took my chance of a normal life the moment they took Dylan's sanity. Indirectly, they caused the beatings. And now? They've taken my sight, and with it, my wings and my freedom.

I hate them.

"Alex, are you okay?" It's the girl. That stupid girl that's unaccounted for, who is the mystery piece of this puzzle. She was the one who led me to the Rides, yet she belongs to no one and fits nowhere. She questions me again.

"What do you want, Jo?" Maybe I should play scared, or innocent. They don't know that I know, after all. "What is wrong with you people? I've never had problems before. But the moment I get here, I lose control of myself, and the next morning I can't see! What are you? Do you get it? I can't," I break down a little; a tear trails down my cheek. "I can't _see._"

She drops down beside me; an arm encircles me shoulders, pulling me to her. I lose all composure and cry quietly against her. Jo combs through my hair and whispers like the sea in my ear. As I give in to her small kindness, I notice the sound of the actual sea, dancing in the background.

Jo leans back so I do too. Her hand drops to my lap and plays with my fingers.

"When I was younger… well, I was abandoned. I was five-years-old and my parents dropped me in Burlington (**Vermont**) to fend for myself. Max and Fang found me on a 'family outing'." I can imagine the air quotes and chuckle.

"I'll never know what they were doing out there. Sometimes, especially when us kids were younger, it seems like Max has a sixth sense, telling her what to do." That sounds like my now-absent Voice. "She said she found me fighting a stray dog for food." A shudder runs through her, shaking my fingers.

As Jo speaks, I slowly paint a mental picture of this scene. The tress, the crickets in the grass, a sparrow on a branch.

"I d- I don't remember much. What I do know isn't pretty. I was constantly afraid. The terror was a part of life, always looking over your shoulder. I remember the hunger, feeling like it was tearing my up from the inside out."

She pauses. A cliff is added, along with a few gulls wheeling in the sky.

"When they brought me home, I was vicious. They couldn't let Hope or Jacob near me for days. Finally, it was Gazzy that got to me. He understood, you know? Something in him just got why I acted the way I did the whole time."

"Yeah, I get that." Jo jumps a bit; I startled her. I can almost feel her curiosity, taste her self-restraint. A frog carves its own path in the grass. The blue, blue sky begs for me to leap up and spread my wings.

"If you don't mind, what do you mean?"

_Tell her, Ari._ It's my turn to jump.

_Voice, nice of you to join us._

"My dad is… was… abusive. He blames me for my mom's death, and my sister's." She gasps.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry. I had no idea…"

"No, it's okay. I didn't know until a few years ago. I always used to wonder, what makes a parent act like that? Why would they hurt their child? Well, I guess I understand now. He was just… so mad, that I survived and they didn't." My frustration is evident, and I sound like a scared little kid.

"If it's okay, what were they like?" Her voice is probing, testing the waters, but her intentions are innocent enough.

"I don't know. I was one when they died. Maya, my mom, was beautiful, supposedly. He said she had long, darkish hair and dark eyes. I always picture warm, brown one's, sort of like Max's. You know what the crazy thing is?" I laugh cruelly. "He finally lost it the other day, spouting crap about how a winged girl killed them. Impossible, right? I left after that."

Jo tenses at my mention of wings, but it was so slight that I ignore it. A normal human wouldn't have picked up on it. She finally fits into my mental painting. That gorgeous girl sits right in front of me. _I wish it was real._ If I could I would reach out to her, but who knows how accurate my mind is?

"Lily," this time when I laugh it's wet with tears. "She was my twin. We looked exactly alike I guess. They died, on my parents wedding night."

A sob rips out of Jo's throat. In my mind, she lifts a hand to her mouth. Sitting there, with her hair blowing lightly in the wind and the sun kissing her skin, she is irresistible. The tears fall freely from her eyes, and I don't think twice, making a fool of myself damned.

Untwining our hands, I lift mine to her face and wipe the tears away. The water seeps in while the salt dries on my skin. This is _real?_

Trembling, Jo looks me right in the eyes. A sweet, sweet grin graces her face.

"Alex, you can see!" She laughs, carefree and light. I blink stupidly, and see my 'mental' image turn black for a moment. I had my eyes this whole time, and didn't even realize it!

I laugh too and pull her to her feet. We dance around for a while, until she falls to my chest, giggling still. Hugging her tightly, I revel in my newfound sense. All those things I pictured? They were real!

Jo pulls back slightly. "We should go tell the others."

"Okay," My voice is soft. This girl brings out the best in me. The realization is startling, so much so that in my haze, I kiss her forehead before releasing her. "Go on, I'll be inside in a moment. I just want to enjoy this." I gesture to everything and she nods before turning back to the house. I don't miss her blush, though.

The first thing I do is run into the woods. Once hidden from view, I stretch out my wings and take off.

Flying has never felt more free. But as I draw further from my new life, my lips continue to tingle.

* * *

"It worked!" She's ecstatic. "Everyone, he can see!" The family rushes in around her, like the sea coming in on the tide. They swamp her with questions, whispering and shouting, but always talking over each other. Eventually, someone settles the crowd.

"Where is he?" Fang. Of course. It may look like Max is the ruler, but she gave up the title of leader long ago. With the death of- no. With her children being born and her Flock growing up, Max needed to slow down. So she slowly let Fang take the reins.

"Out there," She motions to a window, "Cliff side." As they move to find him, she lunges in front of the door. "No! He said he… wanted some alone time." She doesn't know that she just preserved her friend's secret.

They nod and sigh and float away, dust on the wind. She snags Fang from the draft and herds him down the hall. Closing the door to the kitchen, the girl settles on the counter. Fang bumps along until he reaches the table and slides into a chair.

"What's up, Jo?" She's heard of before, when his face was a stone slab, carved from the granite of the cliffs a stone's throw away. He was unreadable to all but Max. She's thankful that he's relaxed some, it's hard enough to decode him as it is.

"Alex said some… interesting thins…" She relays the boy's story, telling her almost-father of Maya's looks (now where has she heard that name before?) and Lily's similarities to her brother (from what she's guessed, she looked like Hope).

"Then, she said that they died. To be more specific, they were murdered. As he told it, the two were killed on his parent's wedding night, when he was a year old, by a winged girl."

Her almost-father freezes. Fang's face is disbelieving, but his eyes tell the real story. Swirling vortexes of emotion, they show confusion, fear, hate, anger, and- hope? His head turns to the window, where they can both see a raven turning circles high in the sky.

"Fang?" She waves in his direction. "Hello? Are you okay?" Selfishly, she thinks about how that's all she seems to say lately.

"Hmm? Yeah. Does that bird look odd?" The girl stands and walks to his window, standing by his shoulder, and peers up.

"Um, a little awkward maybe, but not too weird." He grunts, and she wonders what he's really thinking of.

"Thank you, Jo. I'll have to think on this." They eye each other, suddenly more wary than a moment ago. "It's a good thing you didn't tell Max."

_What?_

As she watches the man walk off and push the door, she can't help but feel that he's keeping something from her.

**So, whaddaya think?**

**To clear up any confusion, every time it's 3****rd**** person, it's from Jo's POV.**

**Thank VR for this idea. She gave me a way to give Ari's his eyes back. She's always saving my butt these days it seems. :P**

**R&R&R!**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Sorry about the lack of updates, but like I said I'm doing NaNoWriMo. But between my slight writer's block and the fact that I stayed home from school today, I decided to update! :D**

**So, I need to ask something. Is this story any good? I had so many people following the first one, but when I write the requested sequel, I have like, three reviewers.**

**But thanks to those of you who do review :)**

Chapter Eleven

A soft, pretty voice is whispering to me. It says, "Alex._ Alex…_"

Something tickles me face; I scrunch my nose and bat at it. The same voice giggles. "Come on, sleepyhead! It's time for school!"

_That_ causes me to sit up, consequently bashing my forehead on a cement block. Opening an eye, I edit my previous thought. Blaize, who has a forehead of concrete. Have I ever mentioned how much I love red heads (**A/N: ;)**)? Well, this is one red head I can't stand, as of this moment.

"What?" She laughs again.

"Aunt Max enrolled you in school." Yesterday was Sunday. Has it really been only a few hours since I got my sight back? It feels like ages. "You're going to be late." Shoot. I haven't been to school in years. What year should I be? A third? No, that's a math term. Um… a junior? Yeah, that's it!

Caught in my mental celebration of my- semi- non-stupidity, I don't notice that Blaize is still in the room. I do notice, however, when she lobs clothing at my head. Looking at them, I realize with growing horror what color they are. I _definitely_ don't like this red head right now.

"No." I hold the offending articles at arms' length from my body. Really? A _pink_ shirt. "I wear black."

When she laughs this time, Blaize snorts. "Okay, okay." She keeps giggling, clutching her stomach. Lowering her voice, she walks around like an ape, 'imitating' me. "Me Alex. Me caveman."

I can't help it; I smirk. "Okay, Miss Caveman. What would you like me to wear?"

She stops and strokes her chin in a mock pondering way. Jumping up, she throws her finger in the air and starts to dig through the apparently full closet. Soon I have a pile of clothes in my lap, all black and all Alex approved.

Blaize snickers once more before walking out. I quickly throw on the chosen clothing and speed down the stairs, suddenly famished. Thank God, Iggy is just putting pancakes, bacon and literally dozens of eggs on the table. The kids all crowd around and chow down, and I decide that it wouldn't be a bad thing to join them.

Within ten minutes, we're ready to go. Well, everyone besides Jo.

"JoJo! You better get yo skinny ass down here, before I kick it down here myself!" We all crack up a little at quiet, little Michael Ride yelling at his older cousin. From what I've experienced so far, that's usually his sister's job.

She descends down the stairs, and I'd be lying if I said she stole my breath away. She did look stunning though, making her skinny jeans and flowing shirt look like model worthy. Jo looks up and smiles shyly at me, and I smirk back. Max and Fang, who have been standing in the background, grin fondly. Fang leans over and whispers something in her ear, and Max laughs. Fang just smirks.

We set out, the twins talking quietly, Hope and Jacob joking around. Jo walks silently beside me. After fifteen minutes of turning corners and crossing the road, a huge building looms up in front of us. The sign proclaims that it is _H.A. Johnson Middle High School._ Cool, we'll all be in the same building. Despite Dylan's warning, the Voice acting all screwy, and my determination to distance myself from these people, I couldn't help but like them.

A group of boys walks by, looking around my age, although the youngest was barely older than Cub. The moment they walk into our line of view, our group shuts up and Jo flinches. Curious as to what made them react that way, I study the boys a little more.

They are big and somewhat bulky, but definitely stupid looking. They take notice of us after several seconds. A wolfish grin spreads on the leader's face, and suddenly, I'm not in such a good mood.

"Hey boys, look! It's _O."_ The way he sneers her nickname makes me want to punch him. "Or is it Hoe?" My fists clench.

_Keep it cool, Ari. Don't blow your cover as a human._ For the first time, I willingly listen to my Voice.

"And is that Joe?" He says it as if it's a man's name, and not an extremely attractive and feminine girl. "It is! It's Joe and his motley band of misfits!" I snarl, drawing their attention. "What's this? Did Joe get a new recruit?" He drops the happy, patronizing tone. "I would stay away from them kid. They're freaks."

That would be when I lose it.

Stalking forward, I glower at him. "If they're freaks, what does that make you?" His eyebrows furrow, and Jo takes advantage of his stupidity.

"Alex, leave him be. It's not worth it." I spin around, now facing her.

"What's not worth it about this situation? He insulted you guys, and you're just going to lie down and take it!"

Jo's voice reaches what some might qualify as a hysterical level. "We'll tell a teacher, or the guidance counselor. We'll tell the principle!"

Why she is so afraid of these people, I don't know. But if they're all scared, even four bird-kids, I know when to back off. I step towards her, away from those goons.

"Aw look, it seems like Joe has a new bitch." Jo gives me a warning glare, and I relax my fists. We walk into the school, but once the younger kids spread out a bit, I lean down to whisper in Jo's ear.

"I didn't do anything because you asked me to. But I will tell Fang about this tonight." She gulps, but says nothing.

**-Line Break Time Skip :D-**

It's been a month. One month of living with this odd family, and I have made no progress. They seem to trust me, but I have barely even dented the surface of these people's lives. School is good, relationships are good, but something feels off. As the weather continually grows colder, Fang and Jo grow wary of each other. Every time I ask or Max pries, they back off, acting happy for a day or two. But they soon go back to calculated caution.

What started it all, at least my guess, was when those boys- whose leader was ironically named Joe- ran into a little accident. They went to the police, bruises with broken bones, with a fanciful story of terrifying winged men who attacked them. We all knew who it was- cough Fang and Gazzy cough- but I acted like I had no idea what they meant by winged.

We're arriving back home, after a particularly hard day of school, when Colin runs out of the house. He bypasses everyone else, much to Hope's disappointment, and tackles my legs. I grin down at the little boy before picking him up and settling him on my hip.

"Hey, buddy," I smile as he giggles a reply back. We continue into the house, which is oddly quiet. Michael and Blaize share a glance, doing that weird twin thing again, and silently walk into the kitchen. We follow, Colin and I leading the way.

Once through the doorway, I'm immediately worried and set on edge. Fang and Max stand in the middle of the room. Iggy, Ella, Nudge, James, and Gazzy are fanned out behind them. Jo is the last one through the door, and I hand Colin to her. She smiles and flushes a little, and I'm left wondering what just happened. Max speaks up, the first sign of leadership I've seen from her in two weeks. Why is that? Dylan said she took over when she stole his flock…

"I know that it's only the middle of October, but we have a special surprise planned for everyone." I move slightly, shifting into a more defensive position. It's nearly undetectable, but Fang notices. He eyes me sharply, then takes over. Max passively backs down.

"We're going to be paying someone a visit." My first thought is of Dylan. Had they found out who I was? Are they going to go after him?

James steps forward. "We're goin' home!" It takes a few seconds before anyone reacts, but I'm left confused.

Colin beams and the twins look at each other before yelling, "GRANDMA!" Jo dances around the kitchen with Colin while Hope and Cub do an intricate handshake. While everyone celebrates, I stand there like an idiot.

"Um…where is home, exactly?" They all turn and look at me like I'm crazy, until Gazzy realizes that I honestly don't know.

"Sorry kid," He's the only person I let call me that, for some weird reason. "We're going to visit Max and Ella's mom, and Fang, Nudge and I's adoptive mom in Arizona." I make the 'ohh' face, and Nudge laughs.

"We'll be gone for a while, we're not totally sure. Now, go pack!" She laughs even harder as the kids scatter, and James is joining her by the time I'm out the door and running up the stairs.

Within an hour, we're packed, loaded into the car, and heading to Arizona.

**-Line Break Again :P-**

"We are now landing in Arizona. Thank you for…" I zone out, ignoring the try hard pilot, who was probably new. Great, just great. After sixteen years of trying to escape Dylan, I get away for a grand total of a month before ending right back up in the next state over. But as long as I stay under the radar, like _way_ under the radar, he won't know. He _can't_ know.

After the wonderful task of herding everyone to the rented van, the adults, Jo, and I collapse in our seats. Max starts laughing, almost hysterically, and we all- minus Fang- stare at her.

"Remember the hospital?" She hiccups to her husband. "When we had to get out with the Flock after A- h-he was born?" About halfway through her memory she starts crying. Fang sighs, wrapping his arms around her. The rest of the adults have gone silent, looking stricken. Jo is confused, while Hope and Cub have the same expressions as deer caught in headlights.

Ella takes over the job of driving, since Max is somewhat unresponsive and Fang is busy comforting her over whatever made her like this. Concerned, Gazzy leans over to Iggy and starts whispering. Thanks to my exceptional hearing, I know what is said.

"This is the first time she's mentioned him in years, besides on the anniversary." My eyebrows shoot up, though I don't know what he means. I lean forward slightly to hear better, but he stops after that.

"Alex, wake up!" Someone shakes my shoulder then begins talking again, presumably to someone else. "Does anyone else feel like that's all we say to him half the time?" A high, tinkling sound fills the air, and I know Jo is laughing. Deciding that her laughing is a valid reason to get up ( Wait, where did that come from?), I crack my eyes open.

Everyone but Gazzy, Jo and I are out of the car, stretching and running around in front of a quaint little house. Unbuckling my seat belt, I slide out of the ridiculously purple van that we had nicknamed Barney. Max seems better, smiling slightly as something Ella told her, but she still has that air of sadness that I can feel from fifteen feet away.

We trudge up the steps, Max and Fang at the front, Jo, Gazzy and I in the back. Colin dashes forward and knocks delicately on the door. I turn to the man beside me.

"Does she even know we're coming?"

Gazzy snorts. "No. Max loves planning surprise visits like this. You'd think she'd expect them by now!" We share a little laugh until the door opens, revealing a woman. She is obviously related to Max and Ella, but decidedly more Hispanic. Her black curls are streaked with gray, giving her a regal look, and her eyes and mouth had smile wrinkles.

"Grandma!" Colin jumps at her and, using some pretty good reflexes, she picks him out of the air. They giggle quietly together, rubbing foreheads affectionately. Slowly, she greets everyone, hugging and kissing and exclaiming over how big the kids had gotten. She takes one look at Nudge and beams, saying something quietly. Nudge jumps, then looks at James nervously. Max and Ella chuckle, obviously knowing what their mother had told their sister.

By the time she reaches Gazzy, I'm nervously biting my lower lip. Jo, noticing this, takes my hand and squeezes it reassuringly. She smiles brightly at me, and I can't help but grin back. Unfortunately, Max's mom notices this. I release Jo's hand and hold it out to shake hers.

"Hi, I'm A-"

Before I can even finish my sentence, she bursts into tears.

**Haha, little cliffie for you:P**

**Again, sorry for the lack of updates. I spent eight hours trying to write this, so I hope you like it.**

**And, like I said, I'm feeling slightly discouraged. I don't NEED reviews to write, but it's really bringing me down. Even my own writing projects are being affected by the lack of love on this sight. :(**

**Well, R&R :3**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey y'all! Sorry… my hick side is showing :P**

**So, thanks for all the amazing reviews! I almost started crying I was so happy :) I wanted to especially thank Guest and Anonymouse (love the name:3) for the compliments. I was blown away.**

**Again, please thank VR for the inspiration. What would I do without you two?**

_Recap:_

_I release Jo's hand and hold it out to shake hers._

_ "Hi, I'm A-"_

_ Before I can even finish my sentence, she bursts into tears._

Chapter Twelve

(3rd Person POV)

_ Ari. It's Ari._ It's all Dr. M can think, and she's inconsolable. _But he's dead. It CAN'T be him!_

"Mama, what's wrong?" Finally, Ella draws her back. Dr. M wipes away the tears and locks away her emotions, as to not start crying once more. She waves off the family's concern and turns back to the boy in front of her. He's tall and strong, and looks exactly like how she always imagined Ari to be at this age. _He would have been sixteen this year._

"I-I'm sorry. It's just," She takes a deep breath and looks at him again, _really_ looks. His blonde hair is streaked with black and brown. And his eyes….

She turns to her oldest daughter. Then back to the mystery boy. They are the exact same. Dr. M looks at her daughter once more. She was radiating sadness and pain, not the happiness she would expect.

_That's because he's _not_ Ari. He's _human. She'd forgotten about that. If he's Ari, he would have wings. He's just a human, he couldn't have any idea who the actually are.

"I'm sorry," She starts again. "I just wasn't expecting you." The boy's face falls slightly, and Dr. M has to remind herself that he doesn't know who she is. That he's not her _dead grandson._ "You just look so much Ari…"

His brows furrow in confusion, and Max becomes hysterical. _Oh no…._

* * *

_(Alex)_

_Ari?_ Where have I heard that before-?

Max is sobbing into Fang's shoulder and I don't know what I've missed. _Who is Ari to these people?_

_ You._ The Voice makes me jump and curse out loud. Only Jo notices, and she glances at me, curious. But I don't notice, not really, not after what the Voice just said.

_There's no way! D-Dylan is my father. Not these, these beasts!_ I'm even stuttering in my head! And I don't stutter. At all.

_You're lying to yourself Ari._ I want to scream at it. But then I pause. The Voice has been calling me Ari since before I met these people, and long before Max's mom had ever laid eyes on me. _Good. Now, I want you to look through the attic. It will tell you all you need to know._

"Um… I need to… take a walk." Everyone's heads turn towards me as I back away. Max's mom is still confused, swiveling between Max and myself. Max herself looks up at me, and I feel my breath catch. Through the tears, Max's eyes jump out at me. Chocolate swirled, just like how I always imagined my mom's eyes. Just like _my _eyes.

It's all too much. I fall into the blackness.

**-Line Break-**

I force my eyes open and I find myself in a small room with Jo.

"Where is everyone?" She starts, then smiles softly at me.

"Max and Fang are taking a nap. Today's been hard on her." I don't miss the way her face hardens in confusion, but let her continue. "Everyone else is downstairs catching up with Dr. M." I remember the Voice's request, and decide that Jo would be a good exploring buddy.

"Hey, wanna look around a little?" She hesitates, but when I raise a challenging eyebrow, she nods.

"Where are you thinking?"

I don't even pause to think. "The attic." Jo smiles mischievously.

**-Little Mini Line Break-**

"So, what are we looking for up here?" I shrug in response, much to Jo's annoyance.

"We're just looking. Something tells me that there's some interesting stuff up here." What? It's not a lie. Well, not really. Jo shakes her head at me and moves to the other side of the stuffy room. We search in a companionable silence. I find bags of baby clothes and enough furniture for a room the size I was in. It makes me pause. If they have it, why would it be here? Colin is four, and I'm sure Nudge and James aren't done having kids. So why would be here, in Dr. M's house all the way over in Arizona?

Something isn't right.

"Hey look!" I wander over to Jo's side, who is holding an old scrapbook. "It's from when they were in high school." My interest is peaked. How could they have high school pictures if Dylan said that they were _his_ Flock then?

She flips through the pictures, unaware of my growing unease. All of the pictures show the same thing. A pregnant Max, with various members of the Flock. But, Hope is only fourteen. Max wouldn't have been pregnant then. A little girl shows up in several shots, and Jo is tearing up beside me.

"What's wrong?" She points to the blonde girl with the face of an-

"Angel. She- she died before Hope was born." She stops for a second, and I can see her connecting the pieces like I had. "But wait. She died two years before Hope was born. And Max is pregnant here. What are they hiding from us?" All I can do is keep flipping for her. Until a picture shows up and I back away in horror.

"Alex? What is it?" I point a shaky finger at the problem. And it's a _big_ problem. Huge. _Colossal._ A problem that has unraveled my entire life in a glance.

It's a picture of the Flock, in a hospital waiting room. Well, Fang, Max, Iggy and Ella are missing. Dr. M holds a sleeping Angel. Nudge and James- I guess they were together even then- sit together with intertwined hands. Gazzy is playing cards with _Dylan._ I don't know who took the picture, but it doesn't matter.

Because the next one is even worse.

The people in the previous picture, minus Dylan, are crowded around Max, who is in a hospital bed. Fang is gazing down at her, crying. She holds a bundle in her arms and is beaming at the camera. The baby looks like- _me._ I would think it is Hope, but a few things are off. Angel is alive. And the blanket in Max's lap is _blue._ The baby has black wings.

The baby, is _me._

"Alex! What is wrong with you?" I can't speak. I can't. There's no way. Jo keeps bugging me, asking what's wrong, _what's wrong?_ But I can't move, I can't do anything.

Until, almost against my will, I stand, take off my shirt, and extend my wings.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFIE! XD**

**So, I would expect a chapter later today, or at least, by the end of break. Happy Thanksgiving (if I don't update before then)! :D**

**R&R!**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey again. Nothin much to say here. I can't sleep sooo yeah…**

**On with the story!**

Chapter Thirteen

(3rd Person POV)

Jo gasps and takes a step back. There's no way. It can't be him. Those feathers…. They were from _Alex?_

As much as she wants to deny it, she knows she can't. His wings are pitch black, and the feathers she found are the right size for him. Despite the openness of the room, he can barely spread his wings out all the way.

"H-How?" He shrugs, and she finds his lack of words frustrating. "Alex… I don't know your last name."

"My dad decided that my name would be Alexander Scorpio. I was twelve." She puzzles over this. So he had no name up until then? He responds, almost as if he's reading her thoughts. "My dad- well, I never got along with him. At least, that's one way you could put it. When he gave me a name, I decided it was time to start calling him by his first name as well. Dylan."

Her brow furrows, and he smirks at her. That infuriating smirk that seems so familiar.

"I never really thought much about the fact that I had wings. I mean, so did Dylan. Just because everyone else didn't…" He trails off with a shrug once more. How could he be so calm about this? While he's so calm, she's shaking with fear.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Her terror starts to grow, and with it, her tremors. He steps forward, only making her stumble back in response.

"Don't you see? Look at the picture! It's me!" She shakes her head wildly, unwilling to believe it.

"No. That's Hope. It's just… Max and Fang bent the truth about when Angel died. That's all."

"The baby blanket is _blue._ If it was Hope, it'd be pink. And look at that guy. The blonde one, playing with Gazzy? That's _Dylan._ That's my dad." She can't stop shaking her head. Maybe if she tries hard enough, she'll wake up. It's all just a bad dream. Alex isn't- what was the name on the photo album? Ari? He isn't Ari. There's no way. He's a human, like her…

He reaches out and she trips over boxes in her haste to get away from him.

"Stay away from me, freak!" His face hardens into a hate filled glare that breaks her head, if only a little.

"Freak? Really? You _live_ with freaks. Your whole _family_ is full of freaks." He towers over her, his anger brewing like a storm behind him, completed by the image of his black wings. "And then there's you. Poor, little, _human_ you, who can't even compare to people like us. You're probably just jealous. Am I right?"

A sob rips out of her throat, but not because he's wrong. It's because he's _right._ How many times has she looked at the sky and longed to be able to soar through it like almost everyone else. Alex deflates immediately.

"I'm sorry Jo. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He reaches out again but she swipes at his hands. Just hours ago, him saying her name made her shiver. Now it just makes her want to hit him.

"I'm going to tell Fang." Alex looks so scared that she almost feels bad. But she doesn't. She has the Flock to think about. They're her family, not some kid they found in the woods a month ago.

"No, please don't. I can't go back to him. _Please,_ Jo!" But she remains firm in her decision. "Fine. I- I'm going out on a flight." She almost sighs in envy, but keeps it in. With one last lingering glance, he starts towards the only open window.

Then, without warning, he turns back. Before she can react he sweeps her up in his arms and kisses her. And she melts. It's like Heaven and fireworks and honey all rolled into one, and she can't get enough. But then he's gone, and she doesn't know what to do.

**-Linee -**

"Fang?" The man stirs from his spot next to his exhausted wife. He looks up at his adopted daughter and barely narrows his eyes. It's just enough for her to notice it though. She's flushed and happy, but also torn, that he can tell from a glance. "Can you come out here? There's something I need to tell you."

He stands, somewhat cautiously. He couldn't get over the story she had told him weeks before. Something was off. It was like Fang and Max's wedding night, but, _off,_ somehow. And how could the boy know about it? The original Flock keeps it quiet, that Fang makes sure of. He doesn't need Max falling to pieces again.

"What, Jo?" She bites her lip, a sure sign that she's conflicted.

"Well, ever since you picked me up from the airport, you know, when I went to visit my grandparents?" He nods, knowing full well when she meant. Max was a mess for weeks without her oldest daughter. It had felt too much like Ari. "Well, when I was getting in the car, I saw a feather. It looked like yours, but bigger. And I kept finding feathers for the month after that. And, I was worried about it, but I figured it was nothing. But…" Here she pauses, chewing the inside of her cheek.

"But, I found a feather again. Today." Fang stiffens. Could the School be back? How, though? They had been gone for eighteen years. That's a long time to lay low, no matter how dedicated to your cause you are.

Fang walks to the window, a little less calm than normal. And Jo knows it. He looks out at the dry Arizona landscape and can't help but be thankful that they moved somewhere cooler. Until he sees the familiar shape of a bird in the sky. More specifically, an Avian-American shape.

He nods once at Jo, then jumps out the window.

She sighs in relief. She told him, but didn't say anything about Alex. He had figured that out on his own. She feels less guilty. But only by a little.

!~_

Fang thrusts his powerful wings downward, propelling him further and further into the sky, and to the mysterious figure in it. He squints, but he still can't tell what it is.

Suddenly, the figure swoops towards him, almost seeming to fall from the sky. Fang takes up fight position, as best as he remembers how to at least. It had been sixteen long years of happiness since he had had to fight. And even back then, he never seemed to actually fight. Maybe if he had just been there that night, instead of drinking-

The winged being pulls to a stop in front of him, cutting off any of his thoughts.

"Alex?" The boy smirks, almost identical to Fang's when he's happy. Then, Fang takes in the entire situation.

_Black wings_ adorn his back. And his looks… they're just like…

_ "Ari?"_

**Hehehe… there's another cliffy for you to digest ;)**

**Well, it's technically Thursday where I am, so HAPPY THANKSGIVING! :D The only thing I ask for is reviews! :P**

**You know the drill. R&R!**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello! We are reaching that point… you know, the one where I suddenly get a bajillion ideas and update every five minutes? :P**

**Luv y'all!**

**Sorry for any OOCness, but I mean, cmon. Well, you'll see what I mean.**

Chapter Fourteen

My eyes bug out of my head. I just had to fly towards the hulking figure in the sky. Of course. I couldn't just leave it be like a smart bird-kid. _Shit shit SHIT! She must have told him._ Wait. He knows about Ari. He thinks I'm Ari. Dr. M thinks I'm Ari. _Am I_ Ari?

"Who?" He splutters indignantly, and slowly loosens from his fighting position. Dark skin, black hair and eyes. I could have gotten the streaks from him. But my wings are undeniably his. That is, if I am Ari.

"You can't be him." Now Fang is talking to himself, I'm not even here to him. "He can't be Ari. He can't. Dylan ki- _Dylan._" He turns his attention back to me. "What is your father's name?"

We both know the answer, but I indulge him. "Dylan Scorpio."

And then Fang is flying at me, faster than I've ever gone before, and he's close, _too close,_ for me to do anything. But the last thing I expect is to be engulfed in a hug.

"Ari. Oh God, we thought you were dead. We- we _buried_ your _body_!" Fang stops flapping and we're plummeting downward. I can't do anything, and he's too busy- _crying?_

"Fang!" The wind whistles in my ears, tearing my screams apart. "Fang! _Dad!"_ He snaps back into it and flaps, and we're not falling anymore.

"Did you call me Dad?" I flush a little, embarrassed, but Fang just smiles through his tears. "I like it." I laugh and he slaps me on the back. It feels like I've always been here. Not with some abusive pig.

We spend the next hour just flying around. Neither of us are naturally talkative, so the entire flight is silent. It doesn't matter though, because we're both just happy.

"Shoot! Max!" We look at each other with wide eyes, and turn towards the house.

!~_

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

"Where are they?" Max paces the living room worriedly. She'd woken up almost an hour ago, only to find Fang missing from his spot next to her. She'd jumped up and ran from the room, only to run into Jo, who had effectively spent forty minutes distracting her. She refuses to be misled any longer though. "Jo! _WHERE ARE THEY?"_

The girl shrinks away in fear, Max has never yelled at her before. "I-I dunno. Alex left, to go on a walk or something, and Fang just sort of disappeared." Max glares, not believing her. "I swear, _Max."_

That's when she knows something's wrong. Jo's never been bitter about calling her Max instead of Mom.

"Jo, what's wr-"

But just then, the door bursts open. They turn, Jo fearful and Max ready for any attack. Instead of Erasers or Flyboys, she's faced with Fang.

"Fang! Where were you? You had me so worried!" She hugs him, until she notices that his wings are partially out. "Fang! Alex could be anywhere, you can't just leave-"

"Max, you have to come outside. Now!" A beautiful smile lights up his face, and she wants to stop and admire it. She hasn't seen him happy in a long time. So what could have made him like this again? "Come on!"

He drags her out, much to her displeasure, with Jo following behind. A guarded look is in the young girl's eyes, making Max think that she knows what's going on. They're finally outside, and her breath leaves her.

In front of her is an image from her dreams, and her nightmares. A tanned dark angel hovers, about a yard above the dry ground. Scars cover his body and his wings look frail, not used to flying, but she can't care less.

"Ari…" She breathes. He chokes a little and drops to the ground.

"Mama…" That one little word sends her to tears. Fang smiles softly as she hugs him, her son, her baby boy who she thought was dead.

"Everyone! Come quick!" The Flock and their children pile out of the house, alert and expecting danger. Instead, they see their long lost brother, cousin, nephew, grandson. They swarm him hugging and laughing and crying. No one notices the girl in the background, crying for a different reason.

She's lived almost her whole life with these people, but never called them Mom, Dad, Grandma. Then he comes in, and claims to be a long lost son she's never even heard of.

But as she watches, she can't begrudge him of this. The smiling, giddy boy in front of her deserves this. And maybe, she's been the one keeping herself from making them family. So she laughs and joins in, sneaking glances at him, finally admitting that yeah, maybe she does like him.

But only a little.

Max wants to hyperventilate, but then she'd miss this precious time with him, with them.

_Max._

She stops, shocked._ Voice?_

_I'm glad you found him._ She feels warm inside, happy that even the Voice is excited. She gazes at him, _Ari,_ and smiles so hard her face hurts.

_He's back. Ari's _back._ And I'm never letting him go again._

!~_

**Mystery POV**

_He's back. Ari's back…_

Shit. I've always known that Max is smart, but I didn't think that she would know. But, it's been a month. Even if Alex had waited the full week (which I know he didn't), she should have figured it out before now. So that means…

He told them.

I growl, but then a cruel smile curls onto my face. I'm back, and I'll being doing what I do best. So…

Who will be the first to die?

**OMGOMGOMG. WHO IS IT?!**

**Haha, I think we ALLLLL know who that is. If not, please go read the first one. Then, flush your head in a toilet a few times. ^-^**

**Haha, jk.**

**Remember, R&R! It wasn't even really a cliffie this time! :P**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey y'all! :P Anywho, thanks for all the reviews!:) Love you (in a platonic way)!**

**Go check out my new story, **The Taken.** It's pretty good, if I do say so myself ;P**

Chapter Fifteen

_Third Person POV_

His wings slice through the air as he forces himself to _fly faster!_ Ever since the night before last, he's been flying non-stop just to get to Maine. Despite his lack of super-speed- that's always been Max's (and Maya's) strength- due to years of training, he's fast. Faster than all but Max.

Dylan grinds his teeth in frustration. Fifteen years of silence, then Max's voice is suddenly back in his head. But he's glad, in a sense. He wouldn't know otherwise.

And Alex. What is he going to do about him? They've figured his game out.

But Dylan's been expecting this.

Even now, years and years after the fact, he's still one step ahead of them. He has a plan. Did he really expect Alex- though he supposes they're calling him _Ari_ now- to kill them, even without knowing who they truly were?

The answer is simple. No.

But as he reaches the large house on the coast, where it is still suspiciously warm, he knows something is off. The house has a certain feeling to it… Dead air, is how the Flock (damnit. Why do his thoughts always revolve around them, even now?) always used to refer to it as.

He searches the rooms, only to find nothing.

Zero.

Zilch.

Nada.

This doesn't make sense. They are just gone, and Dylan can't find a single clue as to where they might be.

Until he stumbles upon it.

At this point, he's just snooping (but seriously, who would pass up a chance like this?), carefully sifting through the items in Max and Fang's bedrooms. Dylan avoids the top drawers of both dressers, just to be safe.

A single photograph lies on the bedside table, face up. Salty tears are on the glass, all over really (when was the last time she cleaned this?), but he can still see the image beneath.

A blonde girl, no more than twelve beams at the camera, holding a six-or-so-month old child. He doesn't need to read the caption to know who it is.

_Angel and Ari._

He almost, _almost_ feels bad. Out of all the Flock members, he disliked Angel the least. Even when she almost revealed his secret, then actually _did._ It was a shame to kill her really, but hey, she was standing in the way of the ultimate goal. Business is business, no matter what the business is.

Beside the picture frame is a note, one that he knows was written almost sixteen years ago.

_I'm so sorry baby._ It's addressed to Angel, Ari, both, and neither.

Above the line is an address. Max had written it down, but Dylan is sure she will never forget it, whatever it is. The paper has been worn so much it's shining, probably from Max rubbing it over and over.

Dylan moves to continue, then doubles back to recheck it. Wait… he knows that place.

It's where they buried the bodies, along with Max's father.

He grins ferally.

_Looks like I'm going to Arizona._

Dylan exits the house, excited despite the fact that he has to fly almost all the way back to where he started. But what he fails to notice is the medium sized black blob shooting away, followed by four dots of assorted colors.

!~_

_Ari POV_

"AAAHHHH!" I flinch at the shrillness of the scream. "I still can't believe it! I have a _brother!_" Hope smiles broadly, until Cub and I give her a pointed look. "Well, an _older _brother." She adds a sheepish grin, but we all know she isn't exactly sorry.

This is what I've been dealing with for the past four days. Random hugs from all but Fang- _Dad_, who has returned to his previous emotional state, Max bursting into tears, everyone fawning over me, and Grandma M (my own clever name) trying to kill me with millions of chocolate chip cookies (which are the best thing on Earth).

Honestly? It's all making me a bit claustrophobic. Besides the cookies. All cookies will always be accepted.

Everyone is thrilled that I'm back.

Well, everyone, it seems, but Jo. She's been avoiding me since our little attic adventure.

"Hey, so what do y'all's wings look like?" Blaize raises an eyebrow.

"Seriously?_ Y'all?_" I shrug. "And what makes you think we have wings?"

I blush, much to my horror and their amusement. "Um- I… I, oh gosh. I just- I thought… You know-"

Michael laughs, then unfurls ivory wings. Each feather has blood red tips. Blaize next, who has all red wings, the same color as her twin's tips, and her hair. Hope has wings identical to me.

"Yeah man!" She high-fives me, beaming. "We're almost twins." She scowls when Cub points out the age difference. "Whatever!"

Cub's wings start out the same shade as Hope and I's, but fade to ivory by the bottom. We laugh and joke around while comparing powers.

Like me, Hope can turn invisible. But while my strength is advanced, her speed is better, and she can breathe underwater. I guess I hit the jackpot with being able to 'see' things before they happen. Cub can walk through solid objects, just not living beings, and mimic voices, like, as I've been informed, Gazzy.

Blaize can control fire and water and feel colors, a power she gets from her dad. She can control things by sings- the reason I got my sight back. Michael, on the other hand, has power over air and earth. Unlike his sister, who saved my eyes, he can take sight away, whenever he wants.

Colin is still young and his wings aren't full grown, but they're definitely there and pure white. Like his mother, he can talk your ear off (when he isn't busy being deathly shy) and he is talking is _slightly_ hypnotic. He has a hard time occasionally, due to his ability to attract metal.

Hours later, after our little information swap, I glance up to see the sun set.

"Holy cow!" The rest of the group looks up from their various spots, lounging on the grass.

"Hey, want to go flying?" Everyone agrees enthusiastically to Hope's suggestion. Then, I catch sight of Jo, who is staring at the sky from the window seat in the living room. What I said to her before comes back, slapping me in the face in the process.

_Poor little _human you,_ who can't even compare._

_ You're just _jealous.

All I can feel is shame.

"Um… I'm going to stay here. Catch up with Nudge and Ella." The look disappointed, but nod.

"U and A guys!" They follow Hope's lead and take off.

I turn, square my shoulders, and head into the house, hoping I can right my wrongs.

Glancing at Jo once more, my lips start tingling once more.

_Please, _please, _let me explain Jo._

**So, whatcha thinkk? Anywho, VR, I finished my half of the deal! ;)**

**R&R!  
Read On,**

**Skats**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews:) Go check out my new stories, **25 Days Til Christmas** and **The Taken.** ;)**

Chapter Sixteen

"Jo?"

"What do you want Ale- Ari?" She refuses to look at me. I deserve it, and anything else she throws at me.

"I'm-"

"Lemme guess, sorry? Yeah right. You're just like them, a sick bastard who is a freak of nature. Something that shouldn't even exist."

It hits me hard. Fifteen years of being told that and I finally get away, only to run into it again in the place I never wanted to see it. Pure, raw, unadulterated hatred. And it hurts. Badly. I want her to like me so much, but I ruined all of that with my stupid secrets. Maybe if I didn't have wings…

"Hellooo? Anybody there? You gunna talk to me, Fang Jr.?"

I scowl. "Knock it off Jo."

She pauses. "Excuse me? So, decided that the kicked puppy approach isn't going to work on me? What's your grand plan now, genius?"

_Lord, give me patience so I don't hurt her._ "Actually, this is the plan. I apologized. There's not much more I can do until you decide to forgive me. In that case, I'm going with the tough love mindset." She glares. "Try as you might, I'm not and never will be scared of you. Jo, I'm really sorry. You don't understand. I grew up believing that if I told anyone, I would be killed. Just because I lived in another state didn't change that for me."

"That's not why I'm mad." I blink. Seriously? I just said all of that, and she tells me I've made the wrong assumption?

"Okay, well, why are you?"

"Because I've never really felt accepted in this family, then you come along and manage to become their long lost son in a matter of a month. I'm, like you said, just a human. I don't fit in here. You guys are like gods!"

That makes me pause. Could there be any way for me to help her?

"Okay, I know I'm not supposed to ask this, but… how much do you weigh?"

Jo throws me a glance. "I dunno… one thirty maybe?"

I grin. Perfect.

!~_

"ARI RIDE, LET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Max and I laugh. I'm currently holding Jo bridal style a few hundred feet in the air.

"I don't think you want him to do that!" She huffs angrily in Max's direction in response.

By the time Jo has finally calmed down, we've been flying for close to an hour and it's completely dark. Just the three of us went out. Max wanted to supervise, but I suspect that it's partially because she wanted to spend time with the two of us now that we aren't fighting.

Jo closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. I give a head nod to Max and she flies into position beneath me. I twist Jo so that I'm holding her torso and Max grabs her legs. Jo stifles a scream and starts to flail, but I only tighten my hold. Max straps Jo's ankles to my shins and I move my arms to be around her stomach.

"Open your eyes," I breathe in her ear. She complies and gasps. We are flying thousands of feet in the air, suspended over Arizona's open land. "Isn't it beautiful?"

She only nods.

"So, what do you want to do?" She shrugs, a movement I feel against my chest rather than see. We swoop and soar through the skies, sometimes towards the ground and other times rocketing to the stars.

Ari?"

"Yeah?"

"This- is- amazing. I-" She pauses, somewhat grudgingly. "I'm sorry. For what I called you."

"It's okay Johannah." I ignore the shiver and turn my face towards the heavens. Jo reaches a tentative hand out to my wings and I almost forget to flap from the feeling. No one has ever touched my wings before, let alone as gently as she is.

"Jo…" She jerks her hand away.

"Sorry…"

"What? No, it's okay. Actually-"

But I never get to finish my sentence, because a black blob- identifiable only because it blocks out the stars- shoots out of nowhere and hurtles into Max. She falls to the ground, grappling with the… _thing._ Jo screams and I speed down to the ground, where Max is laying. The black blob is surrounded by four smaller blobs, and Max is… laughing? What could it possibly be?

I land and awkwardly waddle (Jo is still attached to me) to where Max is. "Mom?"

She continues to laugh as the black thing- licks her face. It's a dog?

"Guys, I want you to meet Total." The dog- which has _wings , _I might add- turns and grins oddly at me. It looks like a human when it does that. "Total, this is my adoptive daughter Jo and my son, Ari."

Its smile only grows. I realize the four hovering things are smaller, younger dogs of varying colors. They all also have wings.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Sorry I wasn't around before you died, then came back to life, Ari." Jo's jaw drops and my eyebrows furrow.

"It can talk?"

_Total_ huffs. "I'm not an it. And yes." He turns to face Max, who is still on the Arizona ground. "Seriously, you would think that by now, people would have a little respect for the talking, flying dog population." Max laughs again.

What is going on here?

**Short, disconnected, blah. I can't figure out how to write this, so this is the best I got.:P**

**R&R lovelies!**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys. Sorry for just sort of abandoning you for a while :( Anyways, I've been home sick for the past two days (only had a one day school week, lol) and I missed my meet tonight -_- So while wallowing in self-pity while showering, I came up with a **_**brilliant**_** new story idea. But I refuse to start it until I finish this.**

**And that brings us to where we are now.**

**Enjoy (;**

Chapter Seventeen

"So, what exactly are you doing around here?" We're all seated around the living room. Total is with Max and Fang on the love seat, and the puppies are cuddling with Gazzy and Colin on the couch.

"Well, after Akila," Total sniffs a little, and I wonder who Akila is. One look around the room, and I can tell that the original Flock seem hopeful. "After our honeymoon, we decided to move away. No offense guys, but you sort of attract trouble. Not the best environment to raise pups."

"You mean-" Nudge's face lights up.

"Yes Nudge, we had puppies. And grand-puppies, as you can see." My aunt squeals and runs over to them, blabbering about how cute they are. "But Akila didn't live long enough to see them It seems like they extended my life when they did- _this."_ The adults tear up a bit.

Beside me, Jo seems just as confused. Where are they talking about? It must be- Oh, I don't know. Something to do with his wings, and the fact that a can talk, even though he's a _dog_. Maybe they had something to do with our wings too…

"I'm so sorry to hear that Total." He shrugs and Max pets his head softly. Total glances at all the faces.

"Hey, where's Angel?" Even I tense up, and Max's and Gazzy's eyes glaze over.

"She… died… Dylan killed her, when he took Ari." Total gasps, and raises his muzzle to the ceiling and howls mournfully. When he finishes, the dog turns towards me.

"Speaking of Ari… you seem to have inherited your namesake's ability for coming back from the dead." The Flock members grin, but it just confuses me more. What is he talking about? What aren't they telling us? "Well, that's why I'm here, sort of. We found out where you lived, and I felt like I should show the kiddos the people that made my life possible. But when we got there, well, there was a person ransacking the house. A tall, California surfer looking man that has blue eyes and blonde hair. He tends to backstab really well."

My jaw drops and panic fills me. I can see Fang's gaze hardening and Max's breathing becomes unstable. _No no no. He found them. He found_ us.

Although, I should have expected this. He knew where they were. He sent _me _there. To _kill_ them.

Oh, God. This is my fault. This is all my fault.

I stand up, my knees banging the coffee table. Jo's head jerks to the side, her eyes full of questions, but I just shake off her concerns.

"Ari, what-"

"No. I-I-" They all look at me. I'm trapped, cornered. They want to help, even though I brought this on them. I stumble back, then take a shaky step forward. "I have to go." Max reaches out.

"You can't leave! We just found you again!"

I ignore the tears, both hers and mine. "I won't, I swear. I just- I need to think. Alone."

They advance, or so it seems. I shake my head and run out the door.

!~_

"God, I'm so stupid. Why did this happen?" I pace, pull at my hair, hit my head. _Why'd he make me do this? Why couldn't I just kill them? Why did I have to go and fall in love with-_

Who?

The family. Having a little sister to protect, and a little brother to fool around with. Cousins, aunts and uncles and a freaking _grandmother_, for Christ's sake. Having a loving (though somewhat… aloof) father, and a _mother._

And, dare I say it… Jo.

"_God!_ How could this _happen?"_ My scalp is burning. It doesn't matter; nothing matters. Not until I figure out how to stop-

"Well you see," It's him. Oh God, he's here. He found them again. "Once upon a time, a little boy disobeyed his father." Where is that coming from? His voice echoes through the open air of the desert; I can't pinpoint it.

"_WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

He chuckles. I whirl around to find nothing. "Is that anyway to talk to daddy?" I glare aimlessly. "Now shut up. He didn't listen, much like you. He let the enemies pull wool over his eyes. They deceived him. They _lied_ to him."

"You're not- my- father. You're just a _bastard."_

Another chuckle. I turn again and see him standing there, not even fifteen feet away.

"Oh, but Alex, I am. I'm your true father."

"My name- isn't- Alex- Scorpio- anymore. I'm- _Ari Ride._ And I refuse to be your puppet anymore, _Dylan."_

He full out laughs, and I realize the situation.

I'm in the desert, in the middle of the night, miles from Grandma M's place. With a _psychopath- _or a sociopath, whichever he qualifies for- that is looking for blood. A psychopath, who I never managed to beat in a fight. Dylan looks rabid too.

Well _shit._

**Like it? Love it? Hate me for abandoning you? Wanna know how to tell me?...**

**R&R! ;)**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys!:P Well, I have a proposition… but, you'll have to go to the end to find it out. X)**

**This is it! The big chapter… *smiles evilly* ahem. A **_HUGE_**thanks to VampireRide, who wrote this chapter (and has been asking to write it since the first story XP). Cause we alllll know how I do writing fight scenes ;P**

**Enjoy! (:**

Chapter Eighteen

My first thought is one word as I stand there, paralyzed. Run. Or maybe it isn't even my thought. Maybe it's the Voice. I'm not sure, but I feel determined to obey. My mind screams to move, to jump in the air, to fly away like a coward. But my legs won't move.

After a moment of blinking stupidly, I finally get a grip on things and turn to run, but too late, he has a fistful of my hair in his hand and drags me until I'm flat on my back. I yelp and hold my head. This hurts so much more than just moments ago, when it was me pulling at my own hair. How can I beat him? The guy who raised me to be a killer because he was, _is_ a killer. A destroyer. He can take me down easily.

The answer is simple: I can't win. But I can scream, and I can run. It's not very heroic, but at least if I get back to my family I'll have a- I stop that thought. That's who he's after. I'll lead him right to his prize- not that he probably doesn't already know where there are, seeing as how he found me- and he can easily make them turn on me. After all, they still don't know that I was sent to kill them. I'm not going to have that. Or have him find them. I'm going to win this war, because the battles don't matter anymore.

My mind automatically switches into instinct and I kick my foot out, tripping Dylan slightly. He stumbles to keep his balance which gives me enough time to scramble up to my feet and evaluate my surroundings. Dark. Desert. Maybe I can throw sand in his eyes? Run him into a cactus? Comical yes, but realistic? Not really.

_Focus Ari, now's not the time to lose it._

_Well Voice, stop distracting me then. _It doesn't reply.

I switch to a fighting stance and brace myself for whatever he throws at me. Surprisingly, he doesn't throw anything immediately, as if he's sizing me up, wondering what techniques I've learned from my family.

"What's the matter, scared that I'll kill you before you kill me?" I snarl, and he lungs, using his weight to throw me on the ground and pin me so quickly I barely have time to blink. I know the standard way to get out of this, but Dylan also knows it. He's expecting me to do it and will block easily. So instead, I fake a left hook and punch him in the gut, shoving his shoulders hard. Before he can react, I'm standing, though he manages to clip my chin in the process.

I sucked in a breath and got back in a fighting stance, noticing the telltale twitch in his fist that he was going to throw a combination. He went for a jab to the stomach and I block it, then throws a right hook that I just manage to duck past.

Before all my thoughts are recollected, Dylan's foot is on its way to my face. I slide down as if sliding into him and kick his feet out from under him again- realizing that balance is Dylan's low point. He stumbles once more as I stand up behind him and side kick him in the back. He lands flat on his face and I smirk.

Maybe I can win.

Dylan gets to his knees and I throw a punch to his nose. I expect to hear a crack- and I do. Just not the crack I expect.

Unfortunately, it's not his nose. He caught my fist and bent it up. I can't help but gasp as my wrist snaps and slowly fall to my knees, trying to ease the pain. He won't let go though, and next thing I know, that foot I dodged earlier, I'm now eating.

My jaw throbs, my wrist screams in pain, and I'm on the ground, yet again. I take a deep breath and watch as Dylan's foot connects with my stomach. The air leaves me with a whoosh and I see stars from the pain of my ribs. At least two are broken. All I can do was curl up and think for a moment.

"Worthless." Dylan spits on my face and I wipe it away, trying to pull a Fang and failing. Damn, I guess I'm more like Max than I thought.

"Aw, just like old times. But now, I have a family who loves me. You wanted to kill them out of spite." I accuse. As a response, he punches me in the face. Charming.

"Shut up, you son of a bitch." Dylan growls and I cower, feeling helpless and pathetic. He's called me that before, and usually right after came death's door; the will to live being the only thing that kept me from opening those soothing doors that whispered sweet nothings and irresistible promises.

"That's big talk considering you raised me as your son." I snarl, slowly sitting up, only to be punched down again. Definitely like Max.

"I was good to you! I gave you a roof over your head and this is how you repay me?" Dylan's head just about blows off as he screams at me, dropping down on his knees and wrapping his hands around my neck. I spit in his face, a mixture of blood and saliva. He growls and wipes it away, tightening his hold on my neck. I can't breathe. I can't _breathe!_ I'm going to die and I never even got to spend real time with my actual family. Or you know, tell the girl I'm head over heels for that I love her. Either or.

Shaky fingers desperately claw at strong hands but I just can't escape his grasp. He is the cat, I am the mouse. Games are over- he's done playing with his food. My vision blurs and I look to the twinkling stars in the sky. A shooting star flies by, a single tear in the night. The moon seems to be set in a frown. White begins to show at the edge of my vision, this is the end. _I love you Jo, I love you Mom. Even you Total._

Something flies past my vision as I begin to fade out, and I'm sure it was another shooting star. _Let me live._

"Get your hands off my son, you bastard!" A murderous voice rings out, and the next moment, I can breathe. My eyes shoot open only to find Max, my mom, punching and kicking Dylan as if her life depends on it. Well, it will, if she doesn't kick his ass to next year. Fang- _dad_, this is going to take some getting used to- walks over to me.

"Aren't you gonna help her?" I ask as he helps me up and checks me over.

"When your mom's mad, it's best to just stay out of her way." He says with a chuckle as Max screams insults at Dylan- most of which are better than mine, pushing him back with every kick or punch. That all changes though, when he gets one in. Mom doesn't seem too affected though. Just a second to pause, then keeps going. Though in that second, Dylan gets the leverage he needs, picking her up and throwing her down.

"Mom!" I run over to her, while Dad looks at Dylan.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." He snarls, and throws the first punch that ultimately leads to a very bloody battle. I tune them out for a moment to make sure mom is okay.

"Mom..." I whisper, dropping down to my knees next to her. She slowly sits up, shaking her head as if to get a grip.

"I'm okay." She says, though I know something is hurting her by the way she forces out the words. And just like that, my eyes land on her dislocated shoulder.

"That's not fine." I mumble, grabbing her arm, shoving it up before she can say anything. There's a sickening _pop_ and then all at once, it's back in place, though it probably still hurts. Mom winces but smiles at me.

"You're even worse than me." She mutters, slowly getting to her feet. I follow her lead and turn to see Dad and Dylan, locked in combat, and suck in a breath.

Dylan looks to have the upper hand considering he's hovering over Dad while his back is pinned to the ground. Though Dad has clearly been in this situation before, because he knees Dylan in the groin, elbows him in the face, and shoves him off in one fluid motion, easily taking over. Blood covers his clothes and his face, spewing out of his nose and dripping off his lip. Thankfully, Dylan looks much worse after the Mama Bear attack.

Dad grabs Dylan's head and starts to twist it, then stops. "He's put you through hell too. Wanna finish him off?" Dad asks, looking to me. I stare into two terrified turquoise eyes for a moment and then make my decision. "Don't. We shouldn't stoop to his level." I whisper. But… what will we do with him?

Dad hesitates, for a split second.

"I'm not." He says finally, and a sickening crack rings out as Dylan's neck is snapped quickly and painlessly. Two glazed-over turquoise eyes stare into mine, dull- no longer threatening. "He put us through endless, heartbreaking pain. I made it quick." He finishes, standing up and brushing himself off.

I can't really argue with that.

**Again, big thanks to VR! Say thanks by reviewing ;P**

**Anyways, the big surprise? Check my profile ;) Do it… do it now. It will change the course (yet again) of these two stories.**

**R&R! And check the **_**poll**_** *hint hint ;)* on my profile!**

**Read On,**

**Skats**


End file.
